Ashlyn Halperin
Ashlyn Halperin was one of the survivors of the Devil's Flight roller coaster derailment in Final Destination 3. Ashlyn was the second survivor of Devil's Flight to die. Biography Ashlyn lived in McKinley Pennsylvania, and attended McKinley High School. She and Ashley Freund were two ditzy best friends who were very popular among their fellow classmates. ''Final Destination 3'' Ashley and Ashlyn visit the carnival for their senior class field trip, and board the Devil's Flight roller coaster. Before the ride starts Wendy Christensen has a premonition that the roller coaster will crash, killing everyone on board. When she panics a fight breaks out between several other students, and Ashley and Ashlyn leave in annoyance, shortly before the roller coaster crashes as Wendy predicted, killing the remaining passengers on board. Weeks later, Ashley and Ashlynn are at school signing yearbooks when they see a distraught Wendy walking alone in the ran. They decide to invite her to the tanning salon, but she refuses the offer. 'Death' When Ashley and Ashlyn enter the tanning bed room, Ashley leaves her iced beverage sitting on a table, unaware that the VAC machine controlling the tanning beds is underneath it. Ashlyn decides to turn up the heat stating that "a few degrees won't hurt." Ashley decided to look through the CD's on a wooden shelf above one of the tanning beds. While doing so, she accidentally pulls the shelf loose. As the temperature in the room rises, the iced beverage cup persperates and begins to drip onto the machine under it, causing it to malfunction. The VAC then rises and the two girls notice something is wrong when it starts to get too hot. Meanwhile, the air coming out from the vent, causes a coat rack to tip over. The coat rack knocks over a potted tree, which falls and knocks the CD shelf off the wall, and onto Ashley's tanning bed. When Ashley realizes they set temperature too high, she attempts to leave her bed, which in turn causes it to slide over into the opening slot of Ashlyn's bed, and then slide into the opening slot in Ashley's bed, preventing them from escaping. The girls continue to pound on the tanning beds and scream for help, but to no avail. As the temperature continues to rise higher, Ashlyn's skin peels and tears, and her goggles melt and fuse to her eyeballs, causing her intense pain. Her tanning bed begins to rumble until the bulbs burst and ignite, shattering the glass and setting Ashlyn on fire, burning her alive. Ashlyn's hand sticks out. She is burnt to a crisp. Alternate Death In Choose Your Fate, Ashley and Ashlyn burn alive when you choose 73 degrees. However, if you choose 76 degrees, the death is different. In Ashlyn's alternate death, she gets out of the tanning bed when Ashley puts the slushy on a different table. However, she still loosens the board and Ashlyn trips over it as she gets out of her tanning bed, leaving Ashley trapped inside. She is knocked unconscious for a few seconds. When Ashlyn wakes up she hears Ashley screaming and realizes she is trapped. Ashlyn opens the tanning bed and grabs Ashley, who falls to the bottom and gets electrocuted. The current transfers to Ashlyn, killing her as well. Signs/Clues *Wendy's photo of Ashley and Ashlyn is overexposed, making it look like they're on fire. *After Ashley wins at the water gun booth, her prize is an inflatable palm tree, which represents the potted palm that knocked over the loose shelf, that locks the tanning beds trapping Ashley & Ashlyn. *She and Ashley listen to the song "Love Rollercoaster" before the accident, a reference to Devil's Flight. *It is ironic due to the fact that the word "ash" is in their names. *When Wendy is in her room, her lamp's light bursts at the same time Ashley and Ashlyn get incinerated. *Before getting into the tanning bed, Ashlyn turns up the heating in the room, stating that "a few degrees won't hurt." which in fact was the cause of each of their deaths. *During Ashley and Ashlyn's funeral, the song "Hundred Grand" by Pete Atherton plays, which is the same song that played at the unveiling of the Flight 180 memorial in Final Destination. *In the opening sequence, there are two women, known as "The Electric Sisters", who were electrocuted in their electric chairs, their skins, were overexposed. *When Ashley's phone rings it plays a horror tune of The Town That Dreaded Sundown (1976). *During the "Love Rollercoaster" song you can hear one of the singers says "high!" again and again in the scene where the tanning bed temperature rises higher and higher. *The name of the salon is "Phoenix Tanning Salon". According to mythology, phoenixes are associated with fire. *If you look at the picture closely at Ashlyn, her head is laying on the palm tree, it represents the wooden plank that knocks her out in a deleted scene. *If you look behind them you could sort of see a palm tree just in the corner of their picture, which is also in the room with them and in the company's logo *Frankie tells them they're "smoking hot". *Wendy leaves Ashley a message on her phone saying "Sorry I was too late." Appearances *''Final Destination 3'' (portrayed by Crystal Lowe) *''Final Destination 3'' (novel) *''The Final Destination'' (opening credits) (CGI image, not actor) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Crystal Lowe) Trivia *Ashlyn's death (along with Ashley's) appears in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination''. * Ashley and Ashlyn are referenced in the opening credits of ''Final Destination 5'' by the tanning bed bulbs 'breaking on the screen. *Ashlyn's last name is a reference to the Halperin brothers, two men who directed White Zombie (1932), the world's first zombie movie, and it's sequel Revolt of the Zombies (1936). *Ashlyn looks very similar to Blake Dreyer in ''Final Destination while Ashley looks similar to Blake's best friend, Christa Marsh. *Ashley and Ashlyn were going to be sisters, according to the direction commentary. This was also mentioned on a early draft of the script: '' Two fraternal twin sisters, JENNIFER and JESSICA HALPERIN are perfectly tanned wearing low cut spaghetti strap Von Dutch mid drift T's and low riding shorts exposing whale tail. *Ashlyn holds the record for the fastest death in the series died immediately after her tanning bed burst setting her on fire. *They both have some scene focusing on their hips e.g. water gun booth , drinking slushee , etc. which could be what fascinated Frankie to record them. *The song played during Ashley and Ashlyn's funeral is the same song as the one played during the memorial service of Flight 180 in Final Destination. *The scene taking place in the tanning booth was a closed set. Only the camera operators were in the same room with Chelan Simmons and Crystal Lowe and black curtains were draped to keep onlookers out. *There's a possibility that both Ashlyn's and Ashley's death was based off of the urban legend where the bride to be have literally cooked herself on a tanning bed before her wedding. *In the television version of the film, Ashley and Ashlyn are wearing bathing suit tops and their dialogue is altered to suit the change. Ashlyn has her eyes burned and the rest of her body. Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Category:Second Survivor to Die Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Incinerated Category:Teenagers Category:Sisters Category:Eye Death Category:Images of Ashlyn Halperin Category:First Survivor to Die Category:Nude Category:Hot Girls Category:The Final Destination characters